Adventures with Zevie
by simplycat
Summary: Stevie is a tough girl. Zander is the new kid who loves to flirt and play with girls. Follow the adventures of Zevie of how they go through high school. And other obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own How to rock.**_

_**Stevie's pov**_

_*beep beep beep* _

I groaned while taking my alarm clock and throwing it at my wall. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. But once I closed my eyes, my door slammed open. I cracked my eyes open to see my brother Kris. "What do you want?" I asked. He replied, "Mom said to go get ready to get your schedule." I shot up from bed wide eyed. "Oh shoot, I forgot!" I ran to the bathroom to shower. After showering, I quickly threw on a pair of dark jeans, combat boots, white v-neck, and my beanie. When I went out of the bathroom, I saw Kris lying on my bed, reading my song book. I quickly went over to him and snatched it out of his hands. "Your're not bad." Kris says. I rolled my eyes. "Psh, I know." We both laughed. He got up from my bed and we did our handshake. Out of my four brothers, i'm most closest to Kris. Probably because our age is the closest.

We both went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Are you excited Steves?" My mom asked. "Not really, I mean, I just want classes with Kevin and Nelson." I replied. She nodded. "Anyways, one of you have to drive Stevie to school to pick her schedule up." My mom said to my four brothers. They all said said the same thing. "Can't, i'm busy." I rolled my eyes while saying, "It's ok mom, i'll walk since these idiots are '_busy'" _My mom nodded.

When I finally arrived at Brewster High school, I had to wait in line. I looked around to see if I could find Nelson or Kevin. But my eyes spotted a guy with a new face staring at me. I looked down. _He must be new_ I thought. When I looked at him again, he smiled and winked at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. _He must be a flirt. _I thought.

Once I finally got my schedule, I saw Nelson and Kevin in line. I went over to them and asked, "Want me to wait for you guys?" They both nodded eagerly. I chuckled at them. That's when I noticed they were both wearing furious pigeons t-shirt. I walked away and sat down on a chair. Then the new guy came up to me. "Hey, i'm Zander" I looked at him and said "Stevie." Before Zander can say anything, I heard three annoying, high pitched voices yelling, "LOSERBERRY!" I sighed while closing my eyes, before turning around facing three girls and their little perf crew. "What do you want perfy?" I said. Kacey (the head perf) grinned before replying, "I was just wondering how your summer is going, oh wait, I dont care!" Her crew started giggling. "Then why the hell did you come over here?" That wiped the smile out of her face. I smirked. "I came to see the new kid, duh! Anyways, hi i'm Kacey Simon, we're the perfs!" Kacey said to Zander. He leaned to me while whispering, "What's a perf?" I replied, "Just a couple of girls who think they are perfect, just because their rich and wear too much makeup." The '_perfs' _scoffed at me. "I'm Zander." Kacey asked,"Why are you hanging out with loserberry?" Zander replied, "Because I can, do you have a problem with that?" The perfs scoffed and walked away. "You do know that you lost your chance of being popular right?" I asked. "I know." He said. Then it got awkward. Then Nelson and Kevin walked over. "Stevie!" They yelled. "Nelly, Kev!" I yelled back giving them hugs. I let them go. "Stevie, who's this?" Nelson asked. I pointed to Zander while replying, "This is Zander, he's the newbie." "I see." Replied Nelly and Kev in unison. "What do you want with our Stevie?" Nelson said, while he and Kevin narrow their eyes at him and putting their arms around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Even though Nelson and Kevin are quite nerdy they really care for me. "Nothing, I just wanted to say hello." Zander said. "Oh." replied Nelly and Kev in unison again. They both looked at me and said, "Don't worry Steves, you're safe." I laughed before replying, "You do remember, that i'm _your_ bodyguard right?" They both glared at me. "You can't play along?" I laughed again. Nelson then turned to Zander. "We're in a band" Nelson said while flipping his Justin Bieber hair. Zander eyes widen. "Really, wow, what do you guys play?" Nelson replied, "Keyboard" Kevin replied, "Drums" Then I replied, "Bass" ''Woah, that's cool, I play the guitar and ukulele." Zander said. Kevin said, "That's great you can be part of our band!" "WAIT, you have to show us what you got first." I said. "Sure" He said smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him. "We'll meet at Nelson's house then." I turned to Nelson and said, "Give him the deets." He nodded. "Well i'm going home." I said while giving Nelly and Kev a hug. I looked at Zander then left. _Well this is going to be interesting_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own How to rock.**_

**Greetings! I just wanted to say thank you to misscakerella, for the advice! I will work on that immediately! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_The next day_

_Nelson's pov_

I got a text from Kevin, reminding me to text Zander the deets.I quickly texted him. I got a reply from Zander saying he'll be there.

_Text conversation_ (**Nelson,**Zander)

So, are you and Stevie like best friends?

**Yeah why, are you interested in her?**

No, it's just that she looks different from other girls and I just want to know more about her. Can you tell me about her?

**Sure. Stevie is different than other girls. She's tough, headstrong, super stubborn, she has four brothers who are overprotective of her, she's super smart, but not as smart as me, she likes to slam people, plays the violin, cello, bass, and guitar, she's down to earth if you get to know her, tomboyish, sweet if she likes you, not much people like her, especially the perfs, she only has guy friends not much girlfriends, lots of people are scared of her, super cool, Kevin and I are her best friends, she is like a little sister to Kevin and I, and she is kinda like a mom to us since she really cares for us.**

Wow, you guys must be really close. Does she have a boyfriend right now?

**Of course, we all knew each other since pre-k! Not that I know of, in fact, she just got out of an relationship.**

Really? What happened?

**Well, he's a popular guy, so lots of girls like him. He was caught cheating on her with a perf. I never liked that guy. He even told Stevie to stop hanging out with us, so his reputation won't go down. I was actually glad he said that, cause I knew Stevie will break up with him afterwards. But he told her he was joking so they didn't break up until he got caught cheating.**

What a jerk! I may be a flirt but at least I know how to treat a girl!

**I know right! Ugh just thinking about that douche bag makes me so angry!**

I don't even know the guy, and i'm angry! Anyways i'll be at your house in a few.

**Ok see you then.**

_End of conversation._

After a couple of minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door expecting Zander, but I saw Stevie and Kevin instead. I awkwardly smile and waved at them. They both smiled and wave back. I opened the door wider for them to go in. I saw that Kevin went straight to the kitchen while Stevie got herself comfortable on the recliner. After a couple of seconds, the doorbell rang again. I went to open the door and saw Zander. After that we went straight into the audition. We all decided that Zander will be a good addition to the band. Well Kevin and I thought so. We taught Zander our 'hold it down' catch phrase. And just like that Gravity 3 went to Gravity 4. Now we were just chilling at my place. I kept a close eye on Zander. Not that I don't like him, it's just that I wanted to see if him and Stevie have any 'moments'. I chuckled when I see Zander moving to talk to her, but she walked away from him. I can tell that Zander is disappointed. I raised my eyebrows when I see Stevie walking into the kitchen and Zander following her. Well this is gonna be good.

_Stevie's pov_

Ugh, why does Zander keep looking at me? It's so annoying! I decided to go into the kitchen to get something to drink. When I opened the refrigerator, I grabbed a water bottle. After closing the refrigerator, I turned around to see Zander up close. I mean, we were so close that if he stepped closer we could have kissed. Since I was shocked at how close we were, I staggered back which led to me falling. But before I could hit the floor, Zander caught me just in time. We both stared at each other but before he could do anything, I quickly released myself. "Are you ok?" He asked. I muttered, "Fine, before you show'd up." There was an awkward silence between us. He broke the silence by asking, "Can I borrow your phone?" "Why?" He responded by smirking and saying, "My mom told me to call her when I fall in love." I was so flustered. I didn't know what to say. Ugh! What's wrong with me! I'm usually good at slamming people! Why can't I just say something? I muttered, "Shut up." After that I shoved him to the side so I can go back into the living room. I smiled. JUST A LITTLE ONE. I felt heat go on my cheeks. Zander walked up to me again, and asked, in a teasing voice. "Why are your cheeks red?" I glared at him, but before I had the chance to reply to him, Kevin walked up to me asking if I wanted a ride back home. I quickly nodded. I gave Nelly a hug before leaving. Zander came up to me and opened his arms asking for a hug. I smirked. I took his hand instead and gave him a handshake. He looked disappointed, but I ignored it.

When Kevin and I got to his car, he asked me if I liked Zander. I gave him a weird look. "I barely know him, why would I like him?" He rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but grin since he learned that from me. "Because I can tell he is trying to be friends with you!" Now I rolled my eyes. "Then why don't you date him?" I snapped. Which I instantly regretted. He chuckled. "Well one, i'm not gay." I laughed at that. "Two, I can tell that you two will be a great couple!" I sighed. "Kev, you thought Justin and I would be a great couple, but look what happened." Kevin looked super sad. And I felt so bad. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He gave me a small smile. "It's cool, but when you do like a guy, you have to tell me ok?" I saluted him. We both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Greetings! I just wanted to make it clear that the how to rock gang did not go to school yet. Until this chapter. _**

**_HTRobsessed: Thank you for the advice! I will definitely use that in my story! :) But it will not appear until later in the story! _**

**_I do not own how to_**_**rock.**_

* * *

_Zander's pov_

I woke up to a loud ringing noise this morning. Stupid alarm clock! Ugh! school is starting today. I quickly got up to get ready. After showering, I decided to wear a white v-neck with my red flannel and combat boots with some skinny jeans. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. After I ate, I kissed my mom and little sister goodbye and got into my car and left.

When I was still on my way to school, I saw a familiar figure walking. She was wearing a beanie with combat boots while holding a bass case. I pulled over to her and honked. She stopped and looked at me. I rolled my windows down, and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Get in!" I yelled. She looked doubtful, but nodded. When she got in, there was an awkward silence. I broke the silence by turning on the radio. She looked over to me. I couldn't help but say, "Fascinated by my looks?" She scoffed and said, "You wish." There was another awkward silence. I started singing along to the lyrics. I was shocked that I heard her singing quietly along. I smiled and complimented her, "You have a nice voice." "Thanks." She replied quietly. We started singing even louder! I was having fun.

After we arrived at school, everyone was staring at us. She whispered to me, "Follow me." I followed her to a hallway that looks haunted. She opened a door that looks like a living room. "This is Gravity 4's practice room, cool huh?" "Really cool." I said looking around. Seconds later, Kevin and Nelson entered together. "Oh, hey guys!" They said in unison. I wonder if they plan that. "Anyways, I was wondering if you guys wanted to grab smoothies after school and maybe catch a movie?" Nelson asked. We all nodded.

_Lunch time. _

After flirting with a few girls, I stopped playing my ukulele and went to grab my lunch. I sat with the rest of the band. Next to Stevie. I heard Kevin and Nelson complaining about their lunches. I saw Stevie writing in a journal. I think she's writing lyrics. She looked at my tray and grabbed a french fry. Then she looked at Kevin's and dipped the french fry into ketchup. I chuckled and scooted my lunch closer to her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. My heart started pounding faster. I started hitting my chest to make it stop. Why is my heart acting up like this? Ugh, whatever. Stevie then took my hamburger and took a bite. I chuckled at her again. She shot me a glare. I stopped and looked away immediately. I heard her gasp loudly. I turned to her quickly to see what happened. I saw that her shirt was wet from a type of soda. The band all turned around to see the perfs. Kacey was holding an empty root beer bottle. All of the perfs started laughing. Instead of seeing Stevie embarrassed, she was angry! I mean her face was red from anger and her fist were clenched. The rest of us stood up from shock. Stevie went up to Kacey's face and spat, "If you're looking for a trashcan, then go look for your so called mother!" The rest of the cafeteria started howling and shouted, "BURN!" Kacey's face got red from embarrassment and shocked. She and the perfs ran away.

When I turned to look for Stevie, I saw that she was gone too. We all ran to the band room to see Stevie trying to wipe the soda off her shirt. I took off my flannel shirt and gave it to her. She took the shirt and thanked me. "Can you guys, turn around so I can change?" Kevin, Nelson and I got flustered and quickly turned around. I heard Stevie chuckle at us. Nelson and Kevin came up to Stevie and hugged her before asking, "You ok Steves?" She nodded. They all looked at me and raised their eyebrows. "What?" I asked. Nelson and Kevin yelled in unison,"GROUP HUG!" We all laughed and hugged each other. I got to admit, she looked good in my shirt.

_After school._

_Stevie's pov_

Right after school we all went to go to Danny Mango's. After we drank our smoothies, we just talked for hours, until we all decided to go watch the movie. We got the tickets, and is now buying snacks and drinks. We bought two medium bags of popcorn and some candy and four Pepsi. I sat between, Zander and Kevin. When the movie started, we were so engrossed to the movie. I looked in the popcorn bag to see a buttery piece of popcorn but when I moved my hand to get the popcorn, I felt another hand. I looked up to see Zander's hand. Instead of being the shy, girly type of girl, we both narrowed our eyes at each other and wrestled to get that one piece of popcorn. We both shoved each others hand for a couple of minutes until I saw Zander grabbing the piece of popcorn. I pouted in response. He chuckled and gave it to me instead. I looked at him surprised. He motioned me to get the popcorn. So I did. My heart started beating faster, so I started hitting my chest. But then I started choking. *cough* *cough* Zander immediately handed me my Pepsi, I took it and started drinking big gulps. He looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?" I nodded in response. Zander looked at me with unsure eyes, but nodded and turned his attention back to the screen.

After the movie ended, Kevin took Nelson home while, Zander took me home we all said bye to each other and left. Once we got into his car, I turned on the radio. There was a comfortable silence. We both started singing along to the radio again. When we arrived at my house, I turned to him and said, "Thanks." He nodded and smiled. He held out his arms asking for a hug. I smiled and gave him a hug. Our first hug. "Oh yeah, i'll give you your shirt back after I clean it." He smiled and replied, "Keep it, it looks good on you." I scoffed and push him playfully. When I got out of the car, I turned and wave. When I opened my door, I heard him shout, "I'll pick you up tomorrow?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. I turned around and nodded at him. I can see him smile happily before leaving. When I got inside my house and up to my room, I couldn't help but feel giddy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own how to rock.**_

* * *

_**A couple weeks later.**_

_Stevie's pov_

When my alarm clock ring, I didn't even need to open my eyes, cause I was already awake. My stupid brothers kept me up all night. I can already tell that today is gonna be a bad day. I looked in my mirror and saw my eyes blood shot red. I seriously do not want to go to school, I just wanted to sleep. But I decided to go anyways. I showered and got dressed. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I grabbed some toast and bacon and left. When I was walking outside, I saw Zander leaning against his car strumming his ukulele. I walked up to him, "Hey." He smiled, but then frowned. "What's up with your eyes?" I sighed and replied, "My brothers, kept me up all night." He nodded. "Do you want to skip school?" I looked up to him surprised. I knew my mom will be ok with it so I said yes. When we got into his car, I asked, "Where are we going?" " It's a surprise!" I rolled my eyes. I text Nelson that me and Zander are skipping school and to think of an excuse for us. I turned the radio on, and closed my eyes.

_Zander's pov_

I looked over to Stevie and saw her sleeping. I smiled. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her or anything, but she's so different from other girls! And she's cute, smart, and tomboyish. She's just my type. But the last time I was in a serious relationship, it ended really badly. So if I do like her I want to take it slowly. But I don't like her, so their is nothing to worry about! I hope. I saw her stir from the corner of my eye. There was a red light, so I quickly took off my jacket and put it over her body.

I decided to stop at McDonalds to pick up something to eat. After I order I realized that we were almost at the destination. After we arrived, I woke Stevie up. She looks much better, than this morning. She smiled at me and looked out the window. She looked at me again with excited eyes. "Do you like it?" I asked her. "Like it? I love it!" I smiled at her response. She got out of my car and started running around like a child. I smiled at her childish behavior. I quickly grabbed a blanket and the McDonalds bag.

When she saw what I had in my hands, she quickly came over to help me. She laid the blanket, while I put the food down. We decided to play first then eat. We were running everywhere! The wind was blowing in our faces, and it was a nice sunny day. When Stevie was looking at the sea, I sneaked up behind her and pushed her in the water. She screamed but started laughing moments later. She walked towards me while I, walked back. "Oh come on Zander, I just want to give you a hug." She said while winking at me. I was quite shock so I guess, I was caught off guard. She then pulled me into the water with her. We both started laughing. We started splashing water at each other until we were soaking wet.

_Stevie's pov_

After we got tired of splashing water at each other, we decided to eat. Even though it was sunny, the water was cold, so I started shivering a little bit. Zander looked at me and said, "You look cold. Do you want to use me as a blanket?" I laughed at him. I got to admit though, I always loved pickup lines. I find them cute and cheesy. I couldn't help but say yes. He looked at me shocked. I laughed and nodded. He looked doubtful but sat closer to me and wrapped one arm around my waist. The past few weeks, I was already getting closer to Zander. He made me happy but in a different way. A different way from Nelson and Kevin. Nelson and Kevin is always telling us that we don't know what personal space was. And I saw it too, it's not like we do it on purpose, it's just natural. Even though Zander and I are close he's never met my family, and I never met his. Unlike Nelly and Kev. Heck, they even sleep in my room. And I do the same. "We should come back here with Nelson and Kevin." He nodded. I looked at him and he looked at me, "You know, if beauty were time, you'd be eternity." I giggled. Which was unusual. He pulled me closer to him.

_Zander's pov_

She rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled. I had never felt so comfortable in my life! I couldn't help myself and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me in surprised. But she end up looking down and blushed. Our first kiss. Sorta. I broke the silence by saying, "You know, you're so beautiful, that I forgot my pickup line." She scoffed and muttered, "Not that beautiful." I turned her so she's facing me. I lifted her chin and said, "Stevie, you are the most beautiful girl in my eyes! If you want me to say that everyday to you, I will. Because it's true." She smiled and gave me a tight hug. When she pulled away, she gave me a soft peck on the cheek. "If you tell anyone I did that, I will literally kill you. Especially to Nelson and Kevin. They will get so jealous." She said. I laughed and nodded. "Wanna go home now?" I asked her. She nodded. But then said, "Hold on." I nodded. She stood up and looked for something. After she found what she was looking for, a stick, she wrote something on the sand. After she was finished, she had a satisfied smile on her lips. I went over to her and read what she wrote, 'Zevie was here' I looked at her confused. "What's Zevie?" I asked her. She smiled and replied, "It's our name mashed up together." I chuckled. "Cute." I said. She nodded. I realized that we never took pictures together. So I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and took a picture of the sand. She saw what I was doing, and came over to pose for some pictures. We both made silly faces together and other faces. After we finished taking pictures, we cleaned up our mess and went home.

In the car ride I realized that I never had her number. I asked her and she gave it to me. We were singing along to the radio and joked and told each other about ourselves. When we arrived at her house, I waved goodbye and told her i'll pick her up tomorrow for school. She nodded and gave me a hug.

_Stevie's pov_

When I entered my room, I received a text from an unknown number, it was all of the pictures of me and Zander at the beach. I got another saying, 'Goodnight beautiful :)' I smiled and text back, 'Goodnight handsome :3' Today was a good day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own how to_**** rock.**

**Review replies:**

**Orangestripedchick: Thank you for the review. You'll love this chapter! :) **

* * *

_Stevie's pov_

When I walked out the door, on my way to school, I saw Zander's car. He was leaning against his car playing with his phone. I walked up to him. "Hey Z!" He looked up from his phone and smiled at me. "Morning beautiful!" I smiled back at him. Ever since we went to the beach, he's always called me beautiful. Not that I mind. Before we went into his car, he pulled me back and said, "Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon." I punched him playfully. I'm such a sucker for pickup lines. When we got into his car I automatically turn on the radio. It's a habit for me to do. We don't even talk, we just sing along to the song. It's comfortable that way.

Once we arrived at school, Zander put his arm around me as usual. I know it's weird for friends to do this without having feelings for each other. But we're comfortable this way. This may sound weird but, I feel uncomfortable when we're NOT touching. And as usual when we walk, his stupid fan girls would glare and whisper things about me. But I don't care.

When we were on our way to Gravity 4's practice room, I saw him. Justin. We'll run into each other at times. I know he want to talk to me, but I always walk away before he says anything to me. I saw him glaring at Zander. Zander just glared back and smirk at him. Zander dropped his arm at my waist and pulled me closer. I knew what he was doing. Zander was trying to make him jealous. So I played along. I smiled sweetly at him. Justin came up to us. He looked at me, "Steves, can we talk?" I glared at him. How dare he come up to me and ask that question after what he had done to me. "No, and don't call me Steves." I replied in monotone. I tried walking away but he grabbed my arm harshly. It really did hurt. Zander stepped up and put me behind him. He took Justin's arm and twisted it causing him to let go and hiss at his arm. Justin glared at him and said, "Why don't you mind your own business?" Zander took a step closer to him and replied, "She is my business. I don't appreciate you hurting my girlfriend." I widen my eyes in shock and in surprised. But what really surprised me is how fast my heart is beating. And the fact that he called me his girlfriend. Justin must have been surprised to since he went wide eyed too. Justin took a step back asked, "You guys are dating?" Zander and I both nodded our heads. He looked angry and gave me a look before he left. When he left, Zander put his arm around my shoulder like nothing happened. "Sorry, for saying you're my girlfriend." I looked at him and gave him a smile before hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. "You were really cool back there. Thanks for helping me." He smiled and said, "Of course, I have to protect you no matter what!" We both laughed and walked to the practice room.

Once we got to the room, Nelson and Kevin were already there. Zander sat on a different chair. Nelson was on one the left side of the couch while Kevin was on the right. I plopped myself in the middle and rested my head on Nelson's shoulder. NO, I don't like him like that. Nelson and I are best friends. We have a brother sister relationship. Same with Kevin and I. I muttered to them, "Justin tried to talk to me today..." They both shot up from the couch startling Zander and I. "WHAT?! WHAT DID HE SAY? WHAT DID HE WANT?" "Nothing, I didn't let him talk to me. And Zander told him that we were dating so he went away after he heard that." They both nodded. But then they both jumped and ran to Zander. "YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" "No" He replied calmly. "I just told him that so he can go away." They both nodded in agreement. Once they return to their seats, Kevin grabbed my hand all of a sudden. "What happened to your wrist?" I looked at my wrist and saw a dark bluish purplish color. I sighed. But before I can say anything, Zander spoke up in anger, "Justin did that." All the guys stood up and walked towards me trying to see if I was ok. Zander grabbed my hand. "Get the first aid kit and try to find a bruise healer cream." Nelson and Kevin nodded and went to find the first aid kit. Zander sat next to me and held my hand. He touched the bruise slightly. Then he touched it again with a little more force. I winced. "Sorry." He muttered. "It's ok." Zander brought his lips to my bruise and kissed it lightly. I looked at him in shock. He smiled and explained, "My mom used to do that to me when I was little." I nodded.

_Lunch time_

We went to our usual table. I was sharing food with the rest of the band. The perf group all stood on their table. "I Kacey Simon, announce that Grace King is kicked out from the perfs." Everybody gasped and started whispering to each other. Even I was surprised. I looked over at Nelson. His eyes say it all. He's worried. He likes Grace. As in like like. I looked around to see if I could find Grace. I finally spotted her. She was sitting alone eating her lunch. After much thought, I stood up and went over to Grace. I always liked Grace. She never really did anything bad to me or the band. When I walked over to the table she sat on, I sat in front of her. She looked up in shock. I gave her a smile. "Wanna come sit with my friends and I?" She looked doubtful but she nodded anyways. We both got up and walked to our table. When she sat down, the rest of the band gave her warm smiles. They all stated talking comfortably. Zander put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him and whispered, "That was really sweet of you to invite her to sit with us." I looked at him, "I know!" We both laughed at each other. Suddenly a girl came over to us and suddenly yank Zander away. "Zander! Why do you always hang out with that guy?!" She whined. "She's not even a girl. She always hangs out with guys." Woah did she call me a guy?! I scoffed and I stood up. I went to Zander, grabbed his hand and interlock our hands together. "Zander and I are dating, so I don't appreciate you flirting and acting like a helpless slut. OK?" She gasped in shock. Her hand flew in the air about to slap me. I was waiting for it too. But when I didn't feel any pain, I opened my eyes to see Zander holding her wrist. "I don't think you should hit my girlfriend, and I don't like how you're treating her. Do us a favor and get out of our faces." He said coldly. I smirked. She ran away crying in embarrassment. We both went back to the table like nothing happened. Still holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own how to_** **rock**

**I know that I should have done this for Halloween but I got inspired to do this so yeah.. Enjoy! There will be a part 2 maybe even a 3 or 4?**

* * *

_Zander's pov_

I woke up this morning with an excited smile. Today we are going on a field trip. Only the people who got an A on their exam. Which is Stevie, Grace, Nelson, Kevin, Molly, Kacey, Justin and I. I don't know where we are going, Mr. March says it's a surprise! I packed my lunch. Ate breakfast, and kissed my mom and little sister goodbye.

I was on my way to Stevie's house. When I got to her house I saw that she was already there waiting for me. Which was weird since I always wait for her. She must be excited for the trip as well. When she got in she greeted, "HEY Z! ARN'T YOU EXCITED FOR THE FIELD TRIP?! I AM!" She yelled. I chuckled and replied, "Of course I am! I wonder where we are going!" Stevie nodded. We turned on the radio singing on the top of our lungs.

Once we went to homeroom together, we took our seats immediately. Stevie turned and glanced at me. I gave her a wink. She winked back playfully. I smiled. I gotta admit she looks really cute when she winks. When Mr. March came in the room, the room immediately quiets down and listens to him intently. "Ok class, we are going to have a competition! For the best students! We will be hosting a competition! Each student needs to choose a partner. I want it to be boy and girl. Got it?" We all nodded our heads. I looked towards Stevie. She looked at me too. When I stood up, I saw Justin got up and raced toward her. I rolled my eyes. Haha iv'e been hanging out with Stevie too much. When I went up to her, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. "Partners?" She nodded. I looked at Justin and asked, "Do you need something?" He glared at me and walked away to Molly. I started rubbing my eyes. Stevie looked at me and asked, "Are you ok?" I shook my head. "There must be something wrong with my eyes. I can't seem to take my eyes off you." She smiled and punched me playfully.

I saw that Nelson and Grace were partners while Kevin and Kacey are partners and Molly and Justin. How did that happen? When we entered the bus I sat with Stevie. Mr. March said it was a long ride so we should rest. Stevie and I were sharing earplugs. We were messing around like taking pictures and bothering Nelson and Kevin. After a while, she fell asleep on my shoulder. After an hour, I fell asleep on top of her head.

When we woke up, we looked out the window. I was expecting a pretty field with grass and it to be sunny outside, but I saw an abandon school instead and the atmosphere was spooky and chilly. When we got out of the bus, Mr. March told everybody to change into sweats. When we were all done. I saw that none of the girls are done, just us guys. Kevin got a bullhorn from a bucket and started yelling, "Girls! Hurry up! We are waiting for you!" Everybody started laughing. Nelson got cymbals and started joining Kevin. I looked around and saw a marching band drum. I started hitting it with a beat. Mr. March started dancing like crazy. It was so fun. Finally the girls came out with their sweatsuits. Stevie was wearing a purple sweatsuit. My favorite color. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Ok so the first sport activity we're doing is sit ups. Boys will do sixty seconds while the girls do thirty seconds. The game is simple, whoever does the most wins. Girls, go to your partner and count how much they do." The girls nodded. There were mats on the floor so, all the boys laid on them. "Wait! Before we start, girls say some encouraging things to your partner?" It was Stevie's turn to say something encouraging. She looked at me and said, "Good luck! In a really cute way and gave me a soft hug and winked at me. I start off slow, then I went crazily fast." After the whistle blew, the girls started saying how much we did. Stevie yelled out, "71!" But Molly yelled out 76. So we didn't win that round. But it's ok. The next one was wrestling. "You tie a cloth on your leg and you try to knock the other down. First off is Kevin and Zander!" It was pretty tough but in the end I end up winning. Nelson and Justin were next. Justin end up winning. So now it was against Justin and I. Stevie started cheering for me which made Justin look at her. So I manage to make him fall and I won! Next was the girls, first was Kacey and Stevie. I cheered for her a lot. Stevie end up winning. Next was Grace and Molly. Molly won, now it was Stevie and Molly. I had to think of a way for Molly to be distracted. So I yelled out, "Molly you broke a nail!" Which made her to stop and look at her nails. Stevie took the advantage and pushed her down. We both won! We started hugging and jumping up and down.

We decided to have lunch. "Lets show off some talent!" Mr. March yelled. We all started whooping. Kacey and Molly started singing. While Stevie and Grace started singing Falling slowly. Then Stevie started sexy dancing. I was shock. Then Grace started doing it too. Everybody, well the boys started whooping. Especially me. Their talent show was done. Now it was the boys. Justin started dancing. While Kevin, Nelson and I started dancing, rapping and singing. After lunch was over. I went over to Stevie and whispered, "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" She started laughing and replied, "I know!" We both started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own how to rock.**_

_**GREETINGS READERS! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY FOR NOW ON. BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND SUCH. I HOPE EVERYBODY'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WENT WELL! GOOD LUCK IN SCHOOL EVERYBODY! **_

* * *

_Part 2_

_Stevie's pov_

After we ate lunch, we did the bar holding contest. I was first with Kacey. All she did was hold the bar and bend her knees. I jumped and wrapped my two feet around the bar. Then she did the same. We started kicking each other. Hard. I guess I hit her too hard on her face since she yelled, "OW!" We had a timeout. Because she got hurt, we have to take off our shoes and start the match over. After that we kept on hitting each other until, one of us fell. Kacey ended up falling. I cheered happily.

After that was, Molly and Grace. Grace won, so then it was me against Grace. In the end, Grace won. Next was the boys. It was against Nelson and Kevin. Nelson won. Then it was Justin and Zander. Justin won. Now it was against Justin and Nelson. The band kept on cheering for Nelson. And he won!

Then we did a ball racing contest. We all had 2 big balls. All we had to do was roll the ball to the finish line. For this round we need another team. So we picked Grace and Nelson.

When everybody was ready. Zander and I were first, against, Kacey and Kevin.

It was really funny because we were supposed to roll the ball with the handle, but I dragged it instead. Which made us go faster. We passed the ball to Grace and Kevin. I saw Grace do the same as I did. We ended up winning!

After that we had a baton relay round. All we had to do was run in a circle and pass the baton to our team. (**A/N their still in team's**) I was against Molly.

After Mr. March blew the whistle, I took off running. Apparently the perfs, don't run. So I had an advantage. After I ran, I passed the baton to Grace. She was against Kacey. But since the Molly isn't even half way there yet, Kacey won't be able to catch up. After Grace ran, she passed the baton to Zander. Zander was against Kevin. But he won't make it since, Kacey just received the baton. After Zander passed the baton to Nelson, who was against Justin, ran super fast. He crossed the finish line! We won! Our team came to us and started hugging each other.

After that we had a break.

The band got together and just sat around talking. After all that running, I got really tired so I laid my head on Zander's lap and closed my eyes. I felt his hand playing with my hair which was relaxing. The whole field trip ends tomorrow at night. So we sleep here too.

Since everybody was too tired to continue the rest of the activity. We all decided to sleep early. Everybody showered and changed into there pjs. Mines was just a simple t-shirt with sweat pants. Grace was wearing cheetah print pjs, which was made of silk. Zander, Kevin and Nelson were wearing the same thing as I was but the t-shirt and sweats were different.

There was only three tents. So we had to share. gets one to himself while the boys share one and girls share one. We were all arguing since no one wants to share the tent with the other. "Ok listen up! I don't care who shares with who. As long as it works out. Got it? So you guys figure it out. I'm Sleeping!" says.

The tents were pretty big so the band decided to share one while Molly, Justin and Kacey share one. Nelson was in the inside while Kevin was next to him, then Zander, then me and lastly Grace. I decided to put a pillow between Zander and I. He looked at me and smirked, "What? Are you afraid of me?" I scoffed and replied, "You wish. I just don't want anything awkward to happen." He rolled his eyes. "What's going to happen? We're just sleeping nothing else. Ha! You're scared that you can't resist me and you're gonna do something right?" I punched him. "I'm not afraid!" He nodded. "Then put the pillow away." I huffed and put the pillow away.

Since we can't sleep, we decided to play truth or dare. Nelson picked me, and I picked dare. He smiled deviously and said, "I dare you to change outfits with Grace. If that's ok with you Grace." She nodded and said, "I always wanted to try to sleep in those!" I groaned and sent Nelson a glare. Grace and I walked to the bathroom to change.

After that, we went back to the tent. Once we got in, there was a flash. I saw Kevin holding a camera laughing with Zander and Nelson. I widened my eyes. "Give me the camera!" They all shook there head and put the camera away. Ugh they are so going to pay! After rounds and rounds of playing truth or dare, we decided to sleep. Once we laid down. I couldn't sleep. So I poked Grace. "Can you sleep?" I whispered. "No." She replied. I saw that the boys were asleep. So I smiled thinking of a plan. I got my phone and sent a text to Grace. She giggled softly and nodded. We quietly got up and grabbed her bag.

Once we were finished with our plan, we went back to sleep. Once I laid down. Zander put his arm around me. Hugging me. I widened my eyes and blushed furiously. At least no one can see me blushing. I tried to think how to get out of this. But he pulled me closer to him. I relaxed into his arms and decided that it was actually really comfortable. So I snuggled into him more and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own how to rock. _**

**_I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I WAS SO BUSY! I'M VERY SORRY! Whoever guesses where I got these ideas will receive a shout out! I made this extra long since I didn't update yesterday. Btw Stevie and Zander aren't dating, they are just saying they are so Justin will leave them alone._**

_Zander's pov_

I woke up with someone in my arms. Oh my god, I hope it's not Kevin. I looked around and noticed that everybody was still asleep. When I look down, I saw Stevie in my arms. I sighed relief that it wasn't Kevin. I looked at Stevie. My arms were around her and she was sleeping on my shoulder. Wow, she is a natural beauty. I traced my fingers along her face. She looks so peaceful. I guess I was too busy staring at her to notice that she was smiling at me. With her eyes closed. She then whispered, "Looks like YOU couldn't resist me." I widened my eyes in surprise. She opened her eyes. I had to play it cool of course. I smirked at her, "Looks like I can't." She rolled her eyes. She tried getting out of my arms. But I wrapped my arms around her tighter so she wouldn't leave. "Zander let me go!" I pulled her even closer to me. "Nah, I like it like this. Your very comfortable and warm. And you smell good. You know, for a moment there when I woke up to see you in my arms, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." And winked at her. She started laughing softly. Then she punched me. Hard. "OW! What was that for?!" She rolled her eyes at me. "That's for trying to get out of the situation by using your pick up lines."

I pouted. "But you still like it right?" She smiled sweetly at me. "No." I frowned. She started laughing. "I'm just kidding! You know that I love pick up lines!" Then the rest of the band started waking up. Stevie and I quickly closed our eyes to pretend that we were sleeping. I felt Kevin stirred beside me. Then he sat up. He started chuckling. I wonder why. But then I remembered that my arms were still around Stevie. Oh crap.

I felt Kevin take my arm off Stevie. Of course he's getting over protective. I remember Stevie telling me how over protective Kevin and Nelson was of her. But I understand. They did all knew each other since forever. Even though Stevie's eyes were closed, I can tell she's rolling her eyes. Moments later, Nelson woke up. They both gasped when they looked at each other. Then I felt Grace got up. She started bursting out laughing. Then Stevie and I pretended to wake up. Then that's when I notice. That Nelson and Kevin's face was full of makeup. That means that I have makeup too.

Grace grabbed the camera, and started taking pictures of us. Then Stevie took out her phone taking pictures of us. We all tried taking them away. But before we knew it, we were outside, where the perfs and Justin were. That's when I noticed that Justin also had makeup on. All the girls started laughing and taking pictures of us. "Did you guys plan this?!" The perfs shook their heads still laughing while Stevie and Grace were looking away. "YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS?!" They both started laughing again. "Who was the one who did it to me?" Asked Justin. Grace responded, "I did!" All the girls started laughing again. We all started running to the bathroom to get the makeup off. When we were done taking off the makeup, the girls were already eating breakfast. When we joined them, they all got up and left. But before Stevie could leave, I grabbed her hand. She looked at me surprised. "Where are you guys going?" "Well Grace and I are going for a walk, while the perfs are retouching their makeup." I nodded and let her go.

_Stevie's pov_

I was walking with Grace. "So do you have a thing with Nelson?" I asked her. I can tell she looked a little nervous and surprised at me question. "Well... I don't know, I mean he helps me a lot and he's very kind. But I don't know yet." I nodded. "What about you and Zander?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "What about me and him?" I asked her. "Well you guys are really close." I nodded. "He's like Kevin and Nelson. He is my best friend." She nodded. Once we were done with our walk we went back to the tent.

Mr. March announced that he had a surprise for us at night and that we will play our next activity. Which was that the boys have to carry the girls on their backs and run in a circle twice.

Once I hopped on Zander's back, I quickly put my arms around his neck so I won't fall. "Looks like you can't resist me." I rolled my eyes.

Once the challenge started we were behind but then we started catching up with the others. Then we won!

_Fast forward_

It was night time already. It wasn't dark but it was starting too. We were all in the abandon school "Well now we are going to vote. Everybody has to vote on who was the best team. It cannot be your team. Go into the booth and pick a card. It will tell you what to do." Said Mr. March.

I went first but after reading the card I wanted to faint. I walked out of the booth like nothing happened. After everybody read the card, everybody came out with pale faces.

"Now that you have read the card, we will begin. Who wants to go first?" I quickly yelled out, "We call last!"

So Justin and Molly are first, then Grace and Nelson, Kevin and Kacey and lastly us. Once Justin and Molly left, we already heard her scream. After they came back the both had pale faces.

Next was Grace and Nelson. Throughout the whole thing Grace screamed the most. So far. When she came back I saw dried tears on her face.

Next was Kevin and Kacey. Kacey didn't scream as much as Grace but it was really loud. When she came back she was paler.

And lastly it was me and Zander. Once we left, Zander was in front of me and we held hands. When we opened the door, we saw a ghost at the end of the hall. We quickly went into the first room which was dark. Actually the whole school is dark. before we entered the room, we saw a card taped on the door. It said to pull one of the six strings and thst one of them will have a card. Then it will show us where to go next. When we opened the door it made a loud noise which caused me to scream. "It's ok Steves." I nodded. We found where the strings were and pulled them one of them was a wig, a rubber snake and finally we found the card. But before we read the card, Zander took the wig and put it on. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing?" "It might scare the ghost away." I couldn't help but laugh at him. When we read the card, it said to go to the shower room.

When we were walking, I fell into a dent on the floor. "Ugh!" I cursed. I turned around to see if there was any ghost but I saw a ghost right in front of my face. I screamed which caused Zander to turn around. When he saw the ghost he got in front of me. Before we ran away, I kicked the ghost and ran away with Zander. After entering the shower room, it said to open the curtains. When Zander opened the curtains, smoke started coming out. When we looked back at the shower, an old lady stood in front of us. Which caused Zander and I to scream. But it turns out that the old lady started screaming too. I guess she was scared of Zander. She handed us the card and walked away.

After looking at the card, it said to go to the detention room. After we arrived there was a whole bunch of ghost sitting and staring at us. Zander told me to stay while he get the card. All the ghost were staring at me so I decided to do something entertaining, so I started singing call me maybe. I could tell that they had small smiles. Then I started dancing randomly. I heard some laugh too. After we got the card it said we can go back.

Once we arrived, everybody started laughing at us because of Zander's hair. Mr. March announced that Zander and I won. We received a trophy and free tickets to a zoo.

After that, we went to pack our stuff ready to go home. After we were all ready to go, I needed to go to the bathroom. After I finished, I saw Justin leaning against a wall. I chose to ignore him, so I walked away. But he saw me and pinned me against the wall. "What the hell are you doing! Let. Me. Go." I yelled at him. "No, I want you back Stevie, I don't like you with Zander. Seeing you two together makes me angry. Come back to me." I scoffed at him. "YOU were the one that cheated on me. YOU decided on doing that to me. Do you really think i'll give you another chance? Are you that stupid?" I guess he got angry because, his eyes got dark and angry. He started to lean in to kiss me. But I moved my face. Now he's forcing me to kiss him. And he manage to kiss me. Only a little. I tried to get out of his grasp but he's too strong. Kevin, Nelson, Zander, Grace, someone, please help me! All of a sudden I felt Justin let go of me. I opened my eyes to see Zander throwing punches at him. I widened my eyes and took Zander off of Justin. Even though I wanted him to continue. "DON'T TOUCH HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" "Come on Zander, can we just go?" Before we left, I slapped Justin. Hard. I grabbed Zander's hand and dragged him away.

"Oh god, are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? I'm gonna kill him!" Zander asked me. I sighed. "He forced me to kiss him." I got my hand and started wiping my lips. "Ugh now I have Justin's taste on my lips." I kept on wiping it until, Zander grabbed my hand and held it. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. I widened my eyes in surprise. I didn't kiss back, but I didn't stop him either. Then he let go. "Now you have my taste on yours." _Our first kiss._


	9. Chapter 9

_**OMG GUYS. SO LIKE I WAS PLANNING TO UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER LAST SATURDAY BUT MY LAPTOP DIED. I WAS ALSO BUSY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY SO I COULDN'T UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE IT'S NOT TO BORING LOL! WELL HAVE A NICE DAY GUYS! BTW ONLY JUSTIN KNOWS THEIR DATING. BUT THEY ARE REALLY NOT. THEY ONLY SAID THAT SO JUSTIN CAN LEAVE STEVIE ALONE. IN THE STORY IS FRIDAY AND THE NEXT DAY IS SATURDAY. IN THE STORY.**_

* * *

_Stevie's pov_  
I woke up with a smile on my face. Ever since I've met Zander, I've been happier? Nicer? I don't know. But I did know something. I liked him. I have a crush on him. I haven't had this feeling for such a long time. Ever since the incident with Justin, I was afraid to date or even like someone again.

But I'm not afraid anymore. I like him. Nothing is going to change though. Unless he likes me. I highly doubt it though.  
After getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

When I sat down, I saw all four of my brothers and my parents absent. They must already left for work. Daniel, Ben, Gabriel, and Kris. Daniel was the oldest followed by Ben, Gabriel, Kris and lastly me. My brothers and I have a weird relationship. We all have a love-hate relationship. We all hate each other to pieces but we always have each others backs. Gabriel and Kris are twins. They are both seniors at Brewster. Daniel is a sophomore at college. And Ben is a freshman in college.

I greeted them. They just mumbled back. I rolled my eyes. Kris spoke up, "You look nice today. Why?" I glared at him. "What? I'm not allowed to wear anything nice?" He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just this year you look happier. Did anything happen? ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE!" Now all my brothers are looking at me. Crap. "No." I replied calmly. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at me. "Is it Justin? Cause if it is, I'm gonna kick his ass! What did he do? Did he try to seduce you?" I widened my eyes. "No! I do not like him nor am I dating Justin! Not in a million years!" They all narrowed their eyes at me. I mumbled, "I like someone else." They all jumped up from their seats and ran towards me.  
"WHO? DOES HE GO TO YOUR SCHOOL? IS HE YOUR FRIEND? IS HE GOOD LOOKING? IS HE POPULAR? IS HE A PLAYER?" I sighed. I regret telling them. "Yes he goes to my school, yes he's a friend, yes he's good looking, sorta popular, he's not a player but he flirts with girls, that's it." They just stared at me. "You didn't say who it was." I rolled my eyes. "And I'm not gonna." I said and walked out the door. They chased me and yelled out, "WHO DO YOU LIKE!" I simply gave them a wink and got into Zander's car.

"What was that about?" I froze. I forgot that he could have heard me. I faked a smile. "Nothing." He rolled his eyes. "Stop smiling like that. It makes it more obvious that your lying." Dang it. I sighed. "It's nothing." I realized that we were already at school. He looked at me. "From what I heard, It doesn't sound like nothing. I heard your brothers yell who do you like. So, you like someone?" I looked down, there's no point in hiding it now. "Yes, I do like someone." He widened his eyes. "Who?" "I can't tell you." I mumbled. He frowned. "Why not?" I closed my eyes, "I just can't." He sighed.

We both got out of the car and into the band room. I saw Nelson practicing his keyboard, and Kevin and Grace talking on the couch. "Hey guys!" "Hey Steves!" They replied back. "Can I borrow Kevin and Nelson?" They all nodded. I pulled their arms into the hallway. I looked around to see if anyone was here. None. I turned to Nelson and Kevin and mumbled, "I like Zander…" Their eyes widened. "I knew it!" They both yelled. Huh, was I that obvious? "Are you going to tell him?" I sighed. "No, I can't." "Why not?" I just shrugged. They both sighed. "It's your choice." I gave them a smile and a hug.

Once we came back into the room I saw Zander playing his guitar and Grace looking through a magazine. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then he winked playfully at me. I rolled my eyes at him. We all decided to class.

_Lunch time._

When I went to sit at our table, I saw that Zander wasn't there. I looked around to see if I can find him. I spotted him with a blonde girl flirting with each other. I quickly turned away. I felt my heart sank. I felt two people grab my hand. Nelson and Kevin. They gave me gentle smiles. I smiled sadly back. They took me back to the band room. I saw Grace. When she looked up at me, she gave me a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. She rushed over to me. "Are you ok? You don't look happy today." I didn't say anything I just gave her a hug. She instantly gave me a hug back. Right now, I need a girlfriend. After telling Grace everything, she was very supportive. She waited until I finished. She gave me advice of what to do. I am very lucky to have a friend like her.

After school ended, I went over to her house. We decided to watch a movie and eat junk food all night long.

_Next day_

I got up and realized that I wasn't home. I suddenly remembered. Grace. Not only did I share my feelings to Grace but she also shared hers. I checked my phone. There were messages from my brothers, Nelson, Kevin, and an unknown number. I clicked on it and it says: YOU ARE INVITED TO MOLLY GARFUNKEL'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! I was surprised. How did she even get my number? I saw Grace got up and checked her phone too. She looked at me. "Did you get an invite to Molly's birthday party?" I nodded. "So did I." We both stared at each other. "Should we go?" I shrugged. "Maybe we should go see what she wants and then leave afterwards?" She nodded.

_8:00P.M._

We went to Molly's birthday party to see a lot of people there. They were dancing, talking, eating etc.

We saw a table full of presents. We went through the crowed looking around. I saw Nelson, Kevin and Zander in a corner talking. I widened my eyes. "Grace." "Yeah?" "Am I seeing things?" I pointed to where the band was. She widened her eyes also. We both walked up to them.

"Stevie! Grace! What are you doing here?" Zander asked. I scoffed. "What are YOU GUYS doing here?" But before they could respond. The lights turned off. Molly came out with Kacey. Lights shining on them. "Hi! Thank you for coming to my birthday party. Somebody gave me a juicy birthday present. And I would love to share it with you all!" Everybody cheered. A projector turned on at the wall. Everybody's attention turned to the projector. Including me.

The video showed one of Brewster's hallways. My heart skipped a beat. No. Please. It can't be.

The video showed 3 people talking. Damn it. It zoomed up close to me talking to Nelson and Kevin.

I like Zander… I heard it say. It showed the rest of the conversation.

After the clip was over, the light shined on me. Everybody turned and looked at me. I gulped.

I ran to the door. I heard Zander calling my name, but I ran even faster. I heard people laughing at me. Tears fell down to my cheeks. Once I got out of the house, I ran wherever my feet took me. I stopped at a playground. It was an elementary playground. I sat on a swing and cried. I kept on getting text's and calls from everyone. Mostly Zander. After I stopped crying, I just sat there. I guess I was too deep in thought, that I didn't hear or see anybody come and sat on the swing next to me. I turned to _Zander. _I got up about to run again when he grabbed my hand and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry." I said to him. He chuckled. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." "I'm sorry." My eyebrows furrowed together. "For what?" I asked. "For not telling you that I like you too." He let me go. "Don't cry, people say that when a girl cries she looks the most beautiful. They lied. You don't look beautiful." I punched him. He laughed. "Because I think your most beautiful when you are smiling and in my arms." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I gave him a tight hug. After we let each other go, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "So what does this mean?" I asked him. He smiled cheeky at me. "It means, that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that ok with you?" I pretend to think. He shoved me. I laughed. "I'm ecstatic." We gave each other a hug before walking home together. Not as friends, but as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know that I didn't update this week and I am very sorry! Some of you thinks that this story is over but it's not! Lol I also wanted to say that I will not be updating every Saturday. But I will update a new chapter every week! Just not on Saturday's. I hope everybody has a lovely day! Please please please review! And give me some ideas for the next chapter! Thank you! Lets just say that Zander is really popular. Like super popular. Maybe more popular than the perfs. **

Stevie's pov  
I can't believe it. I Stevie Baskara, the tough tom boy is dating Zander. Who knew this would have happened. Everything has just been so magical! Zander has been so sweet to me. We still act the same. But we still have our moments. Lots of Zander's fan girls really hate me. Like, when I was walking to class some of the girls shoved me! Or when I went to the bathroom, on the stalls, says bad things about me. At first I thought it would stop after a couple of weeks, but it only got worse. Zander doesn't even know. Only Grace knew. Not even Nelson and Kevin! I just know that if it gets worse, I'm going to have to tell Zander.

When I got up this morning, I woke up with an excited smile. Now that Zander and I are dating, I actually like school!  
I got dressed quickly and made my way downstairs. I noticed that my parents were absent. They must have already left for work. I sat down and ate my cereal. All my brothers looked at me curiously. "Did something happen?" My brothers asked me. I replied innocently, "What do you mean?" They narrow their eyes at me. All of a sudden, Kris jumped out of his seat and yelled, "Did something happened to you and your crush!" I was pretty surprised he figured out so fast. I decided to tell them. I nodded. "We're dating now." Their eyes widened once again. "When do we get to meet him?" Gabriel asked. I shrugged. "Soon." They nodded.  
After the talk I got a text from Zander. I smiled and read the message._ I'm here beautiful._

I smiled and rushed out the door. My brothers followed me to the door. "Be careful! Remember what we taught you!" I rolled my eyes at them. I stepped into the car to be greeted by a hug. When we pulled apart I looked at him strangely. "What's the matter?" He grinned sheepishly. "I just really missed you." I shook my head at him and laughed. When we got to school, lots of his fan girls were glaring at me again. Zander put his arm around my shoulder. "You ok? You look stiff." I nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired." I lied. He nodded and we kept on walking to the band room. Once we got there, I saw Kevin, Nelson and Grace crowded around my bass. My bass is my most prized procession. My grandpa gave it to me before he passed away. I quickly walked toward them. "Is everything ok?" They quickly turned to face me. Hiding my bass. Nelson put his hand on both my shoulders. I looked at him confused. "Stevie, when I tell you what happen, you have to calm down ok?" I nodded. He looked towards Grace and Kevin and nodded. They both stepped aside. And there I saw my bass broken. Along with my music and my books which were ripped. I gasped and ran toward my bass. On my bass were messages. Which says, 'stay away from Zander!' 'break up with him!' 'you don't deserve him!' 'you're not even a girl!' I felt tears in my eyes. My precious bass. I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Zander. "I'm so sorry." I sighed and got up. "I want to be alone." I walked out the door and walked to the school garden. I sat down under a large tree. I just simply sat there. I can't believe Zander's stupid fan girls would go that far. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I felt a presence next to me. I opened my eyes to see Zander. I gave him a sad smile. He sighed. "Steves, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that they would do this." I looked down. "This wasn't the first that's happened." He looked at me shocked. "You mean this happens a lot?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him. "If I told you it would only make matters worst." He sighed. The bell rung. "Let's get to class." He nodded and we both went to class.

When I was walking to the bathroom, I went into a stall. I heard shoes stomping into the bathroom. I heard giggles and water running. When I looked up I saw a bucket full of water thrown on me. I gasped and shivered from the water. When I ran out the stall I saw no one. I cursed angrily. I tried drying myself but it wouldn't work. And my next class is starting soon. I kicked the wall in frustration and anger. The bell rang. I sucked it in and walked out the bathroom. Everybody looked at me weirdly. Some were laughing. I went into my class. Zander was in my class too. When he saw me, he ran over to me. "What happened? Why are you wet?" I sighed harshly. "Your stupid little fan girls did it." Zander's eyes widened. "They did this?" Zander yelled. I nodded. I shivered again. Zander took off his jacket and put it around me. He stepped closer to me and gave me a tight hug. I couldn't help but hug back. "I'm so sorry." Zander whispered to me. "It's fine."

After school ended, Zander dropped me off at my house. I went into my room and laid on my bed. Maybe dating Zander was a bad idea. I just wanted a normal relationship. I sighed. I decided to sleep early.

When I woke up from my sleep, it was already two in the morning. Wow, I slept a lot. I looked over at my table and noticed a tray of food on it. I walked over to it. On the tray had a note. I picked it up and read it.  
_I know you had a rough day at school today. But Don't be upset. Things will get better! And remember if you need a hand, we're not afraid to show them a lesson! -Baskara Brothers._

I couldn't help but smile. I ate the food quickly. Once I was done, I sat on my bed and just laid there. I heard a ring. I grabbed my phone. It was a text from Zander._ Open your window_.

I read it again. I shrugged and went over to my window and opened it. I widened my eyes at what I saw. Zander was in my tree. With a guitar case. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. He hopped inside my room. He looked around my room. He walked toward my shelf which has a bunch of picture frames.

He looked at each one. Most of the pictures have Nelson and Kevin. And of course my family. He stopped at one picture frame. He picked it up and smiled. I went over to him. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of us when we skipped school and went to the beach. He put the picture frame down and turned to look at me.

He walked toward me and gave me a hug. "Is everything ok?" I asked. "No. Everything is not ok. Stevie I'm so sorry for what's happened. You have every right to blame me." I smiled. "It's ok. Really. It's not your fault. It's your fans fault." I said chuckling. He sighed. "It's not ok." I rolled my eyes. "Did you come all the way here to say your sorry?" He nodded. "And for this." He said. He opened the guitar case. And in it was my bass. Everything was fixed! I looked up at him surprised. "How did you fixed it?" He shrugged. "I went all over town to find a store that could." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Oh! And also this." He digged in his pocket and took out a guitar pick. I looked at him confused. "A guitar pick? I already have one." He nodded. "I know. But, every time I make you upset or angry with me i'll get you a pick." I looked at the pick. I smiled even more and gave him a tighter hug.

"I just want you to know that I really like you. And I don't want little things like this to break us apart." I smirked, "Wow Mr. Player has gone soft." He rolled his eyes. He stepped closer to me. "Maybe I have." We both smiled at each other. He leaned toward me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. When we pulled apart, we just stared at each other. "Oh! I want to show you something!" He yelled. "What? I asked. He showed me his phone. I told all my fans that they should stop or else I'm transferring schools. And they all said they would stop!" I smiled and started jumping. "That's great!" I said. He nodded. "So does this mean I get another kiss?" I rolled my eyes. "Only on the cheek." I said. "Fair enough!" He turned his head. I leaned in. Right when I was about to kiss his cheek, he moved it quickly. So now I'm kissing him on the lips. I widened my eyes and pulled away.

"Wow, you really can't resist me." I said. He smiled. "Nope I can't." He looked at his watch. "I better go home." I nodded. He opened the window and jumped on the tree. He sent me a quick wink and ran to his car. I smiled. I closed the window. Put away my bass and went back to sleep.


End file.
